


Stupid Cupid

by deathsteel



Series: One-Shots, Tumblr Prompts, and Unrelated Crap [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Headcanon, Heaven is a boring office, One Shot, POV Minor Character, Sad and Happy, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsteel/pseuds/deathsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bending the rules of love with Gail, the Cupid (or even Heaven ships it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Cupid

Cherub, third class and proud of it. Other angels had a name for them and some of her brethren encouraged the moniker by running around naked and acting like the worst parody of an emotional teen girl imaginable, but Gail had taken it upon herself to prove that Cupids weren't the impetuous bundle of overactive endorphins that many of the other garrisons thought they were. She was tired of being called a stupid cupid behind her back all the time and that damnedable song had been haunting her since the early 1960s, not making anything better for anyone whose job it was to insure that those fated to be together ended up that way.

Her no non-sense attitude had earned her some of the trickier assignments, men and women who would previously have never looked twice at a member of the same sex who were destined to change their tunes in order for the world to keep turning peacefully and safely. Lesser beings (read: demons) had sneered at her and said that what she did went against nature, that she was bewitching the people that she bestowed the god of love's boon on to be something that they weren't. Gail preferred to think of it as giving the people she helped the go-ahead and the gumption to act on the feelings and desires that had always been there, but been denied for one reason or another.

She knew that not all of humanity was kind or accepting of the kind of couples that she helped, but that was another reason her job was so important. Not only did she get the names of the two individuals that she was to mark as destined for each other when she received a new assignment, but she also got a time. A time when the two individuals would be ready to accept the love that was coming from a source that they may have only thought about in passing; it was a very delicate balance and more than once Gail had seen a cupid rush a job only to have the relationship fall apart when one person couldn't commit as fully as the other or wasn't ready to accept that love sometimes came in a package that they weren't used to.

Gail was good though, she had a knack for sensing a buried spark of attraction and was willing to bide her time until the perfect moment presented itself. She was patient, unlike a lot of other Cupids who just touched their marks and skipped back off to watch the latest romantic comedy or read another trashy romance novel. Okay, maybe she as generalizing a bit there herself, but really all she wanted was for her garrison to put a couple of mysteries into the small break room library. Was that really so much to ask?

Her resume was littered with the names of people who had shocked the world by coming out, famous literary figures who'd practically created the trope of 'enemies turned lovers' (Did you really think Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett weren't based on real people?), and small town success stories that many of her brethren thought beneath them, but Gail knew there was a grand scheme and happily went about her assignments. Much of the 'why' was classified from her, above her pay grade, but the boss was only concerned of the 'how' and the paperwork that showed the job had been done with no messy casualties left strewn about. Ever since that whole fiasco with Famine their department had been under intense scrutiny, there was no room for screw-ups; cross your Ts and dot your Is.

Things had gotten chaotic though, since the whole ugly business with Raphael and his failed bid for power and Castiel…Gail still held out hope for her wayward brother, but maybe that was the long-buried romantic in her wishing for the assignment that for some reason no one had sent down the line for anyone yet. She knew it was sitting there, had seen the file growing fatter and thicker on her boss's desk every time she dropped off a completed L-053 form and was verbally debriefed about a completed assignment. But she had been too scared to ask about it, more cautious than some of the less subtle Cupids who just stuttered and stammered and _pointed_ when they saw that it did fit into the Grand Plan, an angel and a human; soul mates who would play an integral part in the continued turning of the world.

Anyway, things had been chaotic. Heaven hadn't been its unflappable, indestructible self in quite some time and the assignments that she had been getting seemed to be taking on a more and more random quality. Couples that weren't destined to even meet for several more months or sometimes years were being forced together by the powers that be in a desperate attempt to keep the delicate balance of power from finally tipping off its scales and plunging the entire kingdom of Heaven into an utter panic. Gail herself had already joined two couples where one or both of the recipients of the mark of love was not ready to admit their feelings and she had watched helplessly as the pain and confusion that she had caused prompted them to run away from the person that had been specifically created by God for them. For God so loved them that he gave them something that not everyone was lucky enough to receive; a soul mate and a partner who would never stop supporting them despite any questions or reservations that they might have.

Gail had always thought it was beautiful.

Maybe it was that she was already compromised, at least in her eyes, by joining couples that weren't entirely ready to be joined. Maybe it was the pride (sin cometh before the fall after all) she had in herself when she saw the two of them sitting there, in the same bar as her current assignment; Gail had always thought that if anyone deserved the most monumental of all Cupid assignments than surely she had proved herself worthy enough by now. Or maybe it was the lingering romantic deep inside of her that she routinely ignored, who saw how they looked at each other when they thought the other wasn't watching. Who saw how the years together had only strengthened the natural bond that a Cupid's mark would only reinforce despite the betrayals and doubts that they had had in each other along the way.

Working with the King of Hell, leaving behind the hunt and a brother trapped in Lucifer's Cage, briefly becoming God, searching across Purgatory while the other was seeking redemption-all things that no normal couple would or should ever have to face before receiving the mark of God's favor on their hearts. But they had done it, it was without a doubt the greatest love story ever told and the fact that they were both still oblivious to it was a never-ending source of frustration for a lot of different deities. Gail was almost entirely certain after the fact that it was the frustration that made her do it, consequences and protocol be damned.

Not many Cupid's could do it, but then again not many could peel themselves away from _The Bachelor_ and Nicholas Sparks long enough in order to realize that they possessed much more power than they thought they did. Gail did know however, that touch wasn't always necessary to bestow the mark of love on someone. Manipulating electricity and some of the more minor laws of physics was simple enough that it could be branded onto a mark's heart using only a well-placed image seen by both of the intended. Something like a bow and arrow was poetic enough that it made her smile as she patted the bartender and his customer on the arms administering the one soul bond that she was assigned to do and another unsanctioned one that needed to be done so that maybe Heaven would become safe enough again that she would stop being scared to go home.

Later, seemingly moments and certainly not enough time for the mark to have fully seared itself onto their hearts or in their minds in any way that she could sense, Gail gave up her birthright to the angel Castiel and the human Dean Winchester. She would never regret that being the last assignment that she ever completed, nor would she regret the fact that the insubordination caused her to be frightfully at peace when The Fall came later. Powerless and practically human, maybe she had as much chance at love as the next person…or the next angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something cute and easy for Valentine's Day. Hope this kinda sorta made you smile!  
> Title taken from the Wanda Jackson song 'Stupid Cupid'.


End file.
